Kallik
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Base Form= |-|Royal Form= Backstory Kallik, much like Celestia, was a member of a royal family, the twentieth actually and next to succeed on the throne for his species, the Thunderbirds.While the Thunderbirds werent the nicest ones around, in comparison to the Phoenixes, they werent anywhere near their levels, as conquering worlds and enslaving others just wasnt one of their priorities.Kallik on the other hand would be fitting as being a Phoenix, as he was different compared to his kind and being obsessive with such. The Thunderbirds were a race, focusing on many things regarding the supernatural and such.Their origins arent clear, as its unknown if humans interacted with them to result in the whole hybrid thing as with everyone else or they were like that from beginning. At some point they were visited by the Phoenix race, although little conflicts happened here and there, the two races reached a collaboration without much violence and exchanging things between each other. The royal family from the Phoenix side demanded from the royal side of the Thunderbirds to give some of the best warriors they had and most importantly, to give Kallik for them, the latter being mainly to keep company for Celestia, their daughter and become for her a brother as such. Kallik learned alongside Celestia to become much better at fighting and support her as the years passed.At the time Celestia took her throne and murdered her parents later, Kallik would obviously keep serving and taking her side, as he was closely attached to her, a little too much perhaps.Now that a new world is under her control and there are still beings which try to put a stop to her, Kallik would attempt to impress Celestia with what he can do and maybe one day, he would make his wish of ruling together with his adoptive sister and get even closer then ever before. Appearance As a thunderbird, Kallik would obviously have electrical current like aura surrounding him when he wishes.His hands can become wings and revert them back depending on the situation, if he wants to fly or not or whichever Kallik is needing at the certain moment. The wings can sometimes resemble some sort of cyclone-like shape as seen in the picture, something usual for his species, as thunderbird in this world are associated a bit with storms with powerful winds.When they resemble that, it can mean either the thunderbird is pissed off or that he is about to use one of its abilities, where Kallik uses air. The color of his feet are a slightly dark purple one, with terrifyingly sharp claws, while his beak is orange, the eyes are combination of white and blue.His feather color at the end of one goes from the dark marine-like blue to a light shinning blue, identical to the brightness of lightning itself on both the head and tail, giving a great look. In his Royal form, Kallik goes under a pretty big change, the dark marine-like color which was more dominant in his base form, is merging with the light shinning blue color and he gains two shades of purple different then the one seen of the feet previously, which is present mostly at the tail, half of his legs, at the triceps, his neck, the chin, beak and from ears to the top of his head.He also grows some spiky feathers to those areas mentioned, which are pretty much needle like, but more thicker.The eyes still keep the same color, although he gets black eye shadow makeup on them, meanwhile around his neck he gets a golden necklace with a red jewel in the middle and finally four spikes from the head, with two red ruby rings, one situated on each pair of spike. His body in both forms is fit and a tiny bit muscular, not as much as many in his verse are having, but decently enough for somebody which comes from a royal family, exactly like Celestia.His height and weight arent in big numbers either, to put it shortly, Kallik body is more or less similar to his adoptive sister Celestia, just more buffed and bigger then hers. Personality Kallik is one of the most crazy and obsessive characters in the series, he is like the Phoenix race, thirsty for power and wanting make anyone else kneel before his might.He is pretty insane and screwed up with his mentality, something which Celestia parents would have expected from her to be like this Thunderbird prince. He is even obsessed with killing and making others suffer, being incredibly tyrannical and evil, although none of those obsessions compare to the biggest one he has, that being Celestia, even though she sees him as nothing more but an older brother that can be annoying at times.While Kallik was initially took by the Phoenix royal family as a brother, he saw her as more then just that and he tries as hard as he can to get her attention and get together, despite her constant rejections. He is also an amazingly intelligent being, something which earned him the spot as Celestia right hand and second in command after her.This however also earned him a pretty big superiority complex, since he doesnt view anyone at all being as perfect or as talented as him, not even as beautiful, with the exception of her adoptive sister, which also leads him to being very mean and not afraid to tell his opinion on a matter. Kallik is also a trash talker, which to most people shock, is surprisingly effective on many, as they get demoralized by his words, since he also brings up personal things for whoever he is fighting against and uses it to his advantage, combined with his quick thinking and abilities, making him one of the most dangerous between the villains. Personal Statistics Name: 'Kallik '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Tens of thousand of years(physically looks like in his late teens) '''Height: '''5 ' (10 1/4) '' feet(1.78 meters) '''Weight: '''176 lbs(79 kilograms) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half thunderbird) Combat Statistics 'Tier: ''' '''5-B | 5-A Powers and Abilities': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 'Enhanced Senses(Enhanced vision, can see in the distance, even in space and can also spot bio-electrical currents precisely in someone body, with just a glance, Enhanced hearing, can hear changes in the flow of the electromagnetic spectrum around him and hear different frequencies of any individual and Enhanced touch, can''' detect the intensity emanated of the individual bio-electricity it has, can even tell how strong an opponent is based on that, but he ignores that mainly because of his ego), Regeneration('''Mid, his nervous system is still active due to his electrical nature, therefore he will still be able to regenerate even without a head or brain''' | '''Low-High, can regenerate from just sparks of electricity in mere moments), Immortality(type 1, 3 and 8, he cant die as long as the concept of thunder and lightning, from which his name and nickname for his race comes out from, are tied to his existence), Transformation(into his Royal form), Limited Shapeshifting(can change his wings into arms and vice versa as how he pleases), Flight, Electricity Manipulation(one of his main abilities as a thunderbird, the control he has over anything electrical, whether it being natural or artificial in its nature), Adaptation, Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Sound Manipulation(another one of his main abilities as a thunderbird, the control over sound, mostly using it to get a short term boost for strikes and speed, but also used for creating spheres of powerful boom sounds, exactly like the one made by thunder), Absorption(can absorb any kind of electricity and use it for delivering more powerful attacks or to power up his body), Biological Manipulation(Kallik can mess around with the nervous system of a person, from manipulating the bio-electrical currents in the body, causing them severe pain to the body and also alter off the currents of it, weakening the opponent drastically), Air Manipulation(can use his wings to send huge and powerful gusts of wind or produce cyclones from continuously flapping his wings rapidly), Forcefield Creation(can form an electrical dome around himself for protection, but he can also negate his opponents powers if he gets them inside this dome, affecting areas of the brain responsible for individual powers to work), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Sound Manipulation(as a thunderbird, he will obviously have incredibly high resistance to these abilities), Energy Manipulation(energy attacks have little effects against him) and Mind Manipulation(his mind is much more unique compared to others being, his species can counter attack mind attacks by shocking them with an electric impulse if they try to enter and screw with their brain, making it nearly impossible to affect them mentally), Immunity to Poison Manipulation(his body works completely different then that of any being, so any poison or poisonous thing that gets inside Kallik is immediately neutralized and unaffected by these), Blood Manipulation(he has no blood at all in his body or at least not like a normal being, his blood is of pure natural electricity, which flows inside Kallik, so he this ability wont work at all) | Intangibility(if he wishes, Kallik can become intangible by becoming electricity), Possession(he can get inside a being body, to take possession of them via the bio-electric currents), Memory Manipulation(can change memories to his liking, by targeting the electrical impulses from the inside the victim), Death Manipulation(can shut down a being with his electricity, disrupting the currents of the body, causing death upon them) Attack Potency: Planet level (above the likes of Skar and Allkapocs easily) |''' 'Large Planet level '(nearly on par with Scavok at full power) '''Speed: Relativistic '''reaction, travel and combat speed (calls the speedsters of the verse too slow for him and he was too fast for them) | 'Relativistic '''reaction, travel and combat speed (much more faster then before and scales to Scavok full power to a degree) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(scaling from Scavok) | '''Class G '(scaling from Scavok) '''Striking Strength: Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Planet level (took blows from base Scavok and can survive the destruction of a planet with no visible harm) | Large Planet level '(trade blows with Scavok at full power and claimed that Skar and Allkapocs physical strikes are only pats to him) 'Stamina: Godlike '(according to him, he can resist nearly a week with barely any rest) '| Virtually Inexhaustible '(Celestia says that at this level, he can last just as long as her base form) 'Range: 'Hundreds of kilometers with his electricity | Tens of Thousands of kilometers with his cyclones and gusts of wind | Planetary with his best moves, comparable to most of Celestia moves '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Kallik is pretty smart, that much that Celestia says he comes second to her, although the gap between their intelligence is a whole lot bigger, Scavok admitted he is smart enough to make him think twice during combat due to his big intellect) '''Weaknesses: '''He likes to talk trash against anyone he is facing up against, even if they might be equal or above him, except for Celestia and his bad mouthing doesnt affect those confident in themselves or which simply dont care about his words, like Wulfgar and Scavok.Has a big superiority complex, even when on the verge of losing, which makes him lose his mind and not focusing good enough on a battle. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Thunder Bolt: '''Kallik launches a big sphere of sound directly at their opponent chest and then sends a supercharged bolt of lighting, to pierce the sphere of sound, resulting in a detonation of extremely loud thunder noise, mixed with intense electricity from the lightning that striked as well point blank '-Brain Storm: '''In this one Kallik will get the foe encased in one of his electricity domes, but not before unleashing a devastating powerful and intensively raging cyclone, in order to hurl his victim violently like a ragdoll, as they are helplessly kept captive in the dome till they are down '''Key: Base | Royal Optional Stats Form:The Royal form is Kallik true potential as a thunderbird, making him more powerful then ever as his power will leave any foe he faces with a shocking experience, his abilities get boosted exponentially and he becomes virtually tireless in this state, making him hard to put down for good Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gaia (Tales of Nephilim) Gaia profile (Speed equalized and 5-B versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Princes Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Figures Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users